


I Had A Crush On You In College, Bro

by CatWithChickens



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dadsona, Craig Trying To Be Romantic, Dadsona Is Thirsty For Craig tbh, Face-Sitting, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Craig Ready To Body-slam, M/M, Porn with some plot, Rimming, Sex Talk, Top Craig Cahn, bros to hoes, college bros, didn't work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWithChickens/pseuds/CatWithChickens
Summary: Craig asked Jared on a date, Jared then confessing he had a major crush on him in college. Then they forget about the date and decide to make up for lost (sexual) time. Yeah, this is just mainly porn and I do not regret it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello person reading my shitty fanfiction about my dadsona and Craig getting it on. I wrote this on my phone because my laptop broke so there will be a lot of grammar mistakes, just mention them in the comments and I will correct them. Please enjoy my horrible smut and romance - I am shit at both.

"Hey bro, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get dinner or something. Smashley has got the kids tonight, so I am free to relax...kind of" Craig rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks elated in a dark red hue. Was he blushing? Jared has only ever seen Craig blush like this when he had a shit ton of alcohol thrumming through his system. Jared knows he hasn't been drinking today, texting him throughout the day about how him and River were jogging throughout the park. So that only leads to the only answer: he was blushing from embarrassment. He only asked him out to dinner, which he has done many times, so why is now different?

"Yeah, sure man. Are you okay? You are not looking so hot - not saying you are not hot by the way, you are the hottest person in town - your face is all red, have you got a fever?" He moved his hand to press against Craig's face, feeling the heat from the blush. Maybe he is actually sick - or very embarrassed. Somehow the blushed darkened, Craig stepping away from Jared as if he burnt his skin, his hand brushing through his styled hair. Jared wished he could pull off hair like that, but honestly, he would look like a dad trying to be 'down with the kids'. He will just have to deal with his long hair. 

"Bro, I am not asking you out to dinner as a friend - fuck, you make me nervous - I am asking you out to dinner as a potential boyfriend. Also, you think i'm hot? Thanks man" Craig let a small, but nervous, smile grace his lips, the addictive red still staining his normally tanned cheeks. It was such a gorgeous shade on Craig; maybe Jared will have to spend the rest of his life trying to make that blush appear more often. 

Wait, Craig was asking him out on a date? This was like college all over again: Jared spent sleepless nights thinking about Craig and how he wanted to date him. College Jared was screaming right now. 

"Y-you are asking me out on a date? Jesus-" Don't tell him about your crush on him in college! Don't tell him about your crush on him in college! "-college me would be totally high-fiving me now, bro! I used to have a massive crush on you" Brain and mouth betrayal. Jared inwardly cringed at himself, the blush now flooding his pale cheeks. Unlike Craig's, his was completely obvious. 

Jared looked up at Craig who had a pleased smile on his face, that blush dissipating just as quickly as that smile was slapped across his dumb (gorgeous) looking face. Oh, he was enjoying that Jared had a crush on him. Smug fucking bastard. 

"You are enjoying that, aren't you? Knowing I had a hardcore crush on you. Maybe I won't accept that date - I hope you enjoy a meal for one, bro" A false frown graced Jared's lips, jutting them out in an overly dramatic pout. Craig just continued to flash his handsome smile, arms crossing over his chest to accent his biceps. Was he doing that on purpose...Yes, he was definitely doing that on purpose. 

"Bro, you don't understand how happy that makes me right now. I totally had a crush on you too. I hated it when you were with that blonde kid. I was ready to body-slam him into the table every time you brought him over." Craig stated matter of factly. 

Jesus, they both liked each-other and didn't say anything! You know what that means? They could of been screwing through the three years they were at college. Then again, Craig wouldn't of got with Ashley and had the twins and River, the cutest baby he has ever seen - apart from Amanda when she was a baby. 

"We need to make up for lost time, bro. In those three years we could of had a LOT of sex. But you should definitely wine and dine me - I deserve a lot of respect now that I have an adult child who still acts like she is twelve" Jared stated, though secretly he wished Craig would just pin him to the couch and fuck him into oblivion. I mean, that will still happen, but Jared will have to wait a few hours with an erection that could smash through wood. Ha. 

Craig just moves forward, resting his palms on Jared's slim hips, pulling him forward so their chests were pressed firmly together. Being this close, Jared could smell Craig musky cologne and the spice of his sweat. Jared's toes almost curled at the the scent, becoming almost addicted to it. Jesus, he didn't expect Craig to smell so...manly. Maybe this was a kink Jared was now discovering: a love for manly smells - or just Craig's smell, either way, Jared wanted to bathe in it. 

"How about I cook us some steaks and we drink some beers - I don't really drink wine, man" Craig spoke with a soft tone, the tips of his thumbs making a sneaky passage under Jared's shirt. They brush against his sensitive skin, causing goosebumps to form across the length of his arms. Why does he have to touch him? It wasn't even a sexual touch, yet it was driving Jared slowly insane. If he carries on then he will not be responsible for what is going to happen. 

"Then what would we do after?" Jared leant up to breathe hotly into Craig's ear, forgetting that a second ago he said that Craig should, quote-on-quote, "wine and dine" him. Jared doesn't really care as long as the ending out-come ends with either his dick in Craig's mouth or Craig's dick in his. 

A shiver ran down Craig's spine as manicured nails dug into his flesh. The hands pull Jared closer to him somehow, lips brushing against the tip of his ear in a sensual notion. Jesus, was Jared getting a boner?

"After that I will take you to my bedroom and take my time teasing you, kissing ever inch of your body until you are begging for me to fuck you. I remember I used to listen to you moan when dickberg was fucking you - all I could picture was me doing that to you, making you wither and moan because of my hands." Those words were panted into his ear, hands now brushing up to his waist and then desending back down to the juts of his hips. 

Jared moves to rest one of his hands on Craig's neck, the other resting on his shoulder. He then leans up to latch onto the skin beneath Craig's ear before whispering "Is that a promise?". Those were the three words that made Craig snap. 

The hands that were brushing soft, sensual trails up Jared's waist now made home on his ass, squeezing roughly as lips attack the length of his neck. All Jared could do was leisure in the treatment, biting his lip to contain any embarrassing moans that Craig would most definitely hold over him, though he did say a minute ago that he enjoyed them. Jared let one of his hands slide into Craig's hair, pulling his head further into his neck which got him a soft groan; Craig was definitely enjoying this. And Jared was most definitely enjoying this if the pressing erection wasn't a big indication. 

"God-" The smaller man panted out, tugging on Craig's hair to indicate to pull back, but he was adamant about his task; Teeth latch onto his pulse point, sucking the flesh between his teeth to create a vicious looking hicky. Obviously Craig was going to leave marks - such a fucking turn on. "-you need to take me into the bedroom like yesterday" And with that, hands moved to hook under his thighs, pulling Jared up with a strength he has never seen before. Fuck, he was going to cum in his pants before anything dirty has happened. 

Legs tightened around the strong waist, Jared forcing Craig's head up from his neck so their lips ram together in a frevor. All this unresolved sexual tension was coming out all at once, both of them not being to keep their hands off each other, even for a second. It must be bringing back memories from college: both of them laying awake at night, wishing they could touch eachother. 

Jared moaned into Craig's mouth, thrusting his hips into his stomach to try and alleviate the ache in his groin. It made it worse...god, so much worse. But Craig was all for it, hands that were holding his thighs moving up to grab his ass with such a need that Jared almost creamed his pants like he did in 5th grade when Lucy flashed her tits at him. Good times. 

"You're so fucking hot, bro." Craig huffed out, slamming Jared's body up against the wall opposite his bedroom; they were so close, but god wall sex sounds so good right now. Then again, their first time should be in a bed and romantic, all soft touches and sweet words. Honestly, Jared's dick just wanted to be touched. 

"As much as I want you to fuck me against my wall - noted that you can lift me up for long periods of time, so fucking hot, man - our first time should be in a bed. Then after that we can fuck anywhere in the house; blowjobs in the kitchen definitely on the list." Jared pushed Craig back so he can unhook his legs, setting himself down on the floor so he can lead them to his room.

Now it is time for the main event.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello person reading my shitty fanfiction about my dadsona and Craig getting it on. I wrote this on my phone because my laptop broke so there will be a lot of grammar mistakes, just mention them in the comments and I will correct them. Please enjoy my horrible smut and romance - I am shit at both.

"God, you need to strip right the fuck now. Then I am going to suck your dick" The smaller male moved away from Craig, ripping off his shirt in one smooth motion, revealing his lithe body. Jared almost wanted to hide his body from Craig, knowing that he is buff and muscled under that sweatshirt. God, he should of went to the gym when Craig asked him to. He could of gained a six-pack by now.

Jared began making work of his pants, feeling now familiar hands being placed on his waist. He must have stripped already and god, it has been too long since he has seen him naked. He has probably changed since the last time he saw him. Scrap that, in college he was still pretty buff, even after all the pizzacos, burrigers and the shit ton of alcohol thrumming through his body. Magic Metabolism.

He turned around, taking in the sight of Craig 's erection, tilted upwards and to the left; it was fucking beautiful. The taller male bent down to kiss Jared softly, brushing one of his hands through his long, raven hair. He wraps his arms around Craig's neck, pulling him down so their lips press more forcefully together, erections now brushing against each-other. The fact that they haven't hardly touched each-other and they were already so hard; they had such an affect on each-other.

Jared breaks the kiss, painting a wet trail down Craig's body, tongue teasing his perk nipples. Nipples need special attention, especially gorgeous nipples like Craig's. Knees slowly bend as he meets Craig's abs, glancing up to eye his reaction as he sucked on the skin above his belly-button. The reaction he got from the other man was a sight Jared will be keeping in his memories for the rest of his life: his teeth were latched onto his bottom lip as he anticipated for Jared's next move; pupils blown wide with pure arousal.

While keeping eye-contact with Craig, he falls down to his knees to be face-to-face with his cock. With one hand wrapping around the base, Craig giving a hiss at the contact, Jared presses a teasing kiss to the head while his tongue plays with the slit.

God, he even tasted good. Fuck you, Craig.

Jared looked up at Craig expectantly, as if waiting for him to give his next order, but from the look of his current state, that wasn't going to happen. The head of his cock slides between his lips, Jared humming in an exaggerated way. One of Craig's hands move to tangle into his hair, pulling at the strands to soothe some of his pleasure.

The hand that was in his hair tightened, his breathing becoming laboured as Jared began to take more of him down his throat. More to tease, he flicks his tongue against the tip, feeling the man thrust slightly into his mouth. Jared flicked his eyes up to the man above him, seeing his mouth agape, sweat beading on his forehead as he tried not to lose control. With that, he pulled him out his mouth, a mixture of pre-cum and spit connecting his lips to the head of Craig's cock.

"Want me to carry on, or do you want to do something else?" Jared rasped out, hand stroking the now slick erection lazily. Even though he didn't suck Craig that long, his throat certainly felt like it. Craig was certainly a big boy - Jared could not be happier.

"I want to rim you" Craig huffed out, Jared's erection twitching at the filthy words. Thank God Craig is into rimming; that's one of his fantasies ticked off the list.

With that, Jared stepped up from the ground, feeling the burn of the carpet on his knees (worth it). What he didn't expect was Craig to lie down on the bed, a sultry smile slipping onto his face. Did he want Jared to sit on his face? If Craig doesn't make a joke about his face "being the best seat in the house" then he will be disappointed - not really, but it is a great opportunity for a joke.

"C'mon, man. This is like one of my fantasies. Don't deny a bro his fantasy. I hear this seat is the best in the house" Jared was proud he made a joke about it. Well done, Craig.

So Jared did just that. He straddled the muscled man lay on the bed, moving slowly up his body until he reached his face. With that, he flips his position, facing away from the headboard and towards the mirror opposite the bed. He makes eye-contact with himself in the mirror, taking in the sight: thighs spread obscenely wide to accompany Craig's chest (fucking hot); skin flushed a soft pink from lust and sweat; Craig's body under , throbbing erection leaking with beads of pre-cum and slick with spit. It was definitely a sight to behold.

Suddenly the sensation of something wet brushes against his entrance, Jared letting a soft gasp leave his lips. Craig wraps his arms around Jared's thighs as he continues to tease the entrance with his slick muscle, causing the man above him to twitch in pleasure. He digs his nails into sensitive thighs to stop himself from losing control, but the way his erection twitches with each swipe of his tongue against Jared, the more he was close to cumming. Jared took sick satisfaction in the thought that Craig rimming him was causing him to be close to cumming; such a nice thought and definitely an ego booster.

In a moment of weakness, Jared bent over to brush his abused lips against the flush head of Craig's dick, humming softly when he feels the obvious twitch. He flicks his tongue out to catch the stray bead of pre-cum, the salty taste making him addicted. But Craig took that as a challenge, using Jared's bent over state to his advantage. He sucks the skin between his ass and balls, causing an embarrassing whine to leave Jared's lips. God, he needed him to fuck him right now.

"Criag - you have to fuck me, like right now. I am going to cum before you get your dick in me" Jared breathed out, the tip of his finger brushing the sensitive slit of Craig's dick.

And with that, Jared's body was thrown to the side of the bed as Craig rummaged through the bedside table to find supplies. Luckily, that was the draw they were in, pulling out a half empty tube of lube (don't judge him) and a line of condoms - strawberry flavoured. The supplies get thrown next to their naked bodies, Craig moving to lie between Jared's spread thighs.

Now it is time for the main event.

Their lips smash together in a heat-fueled passion while hands explore the other's body. One of Craig's hands move between Jared's legs to the spot that Craig's tongue gave special treatment to, pressing against the spit-slicked muscle. Needs more lube.

While Jared searched for the lube next to their bodies, Craig decides to add a new array of marks across pale skin, moaning softly as he does so. Jared is now convinced that Craig is marking him for possessive reasons, maybe to stop Robert from staring at him when he mows his lawn (Though secretely Jared doesn't mind the attention. Hey, Robert is an attractive guy, okay!)

Dry fingers still push intently against the hole, wanting access but not having enough slick to get passed; Jared has always been tight - lucky for Craig. But when Jared finds the bottle of lube and shoves it at Craig, he could almost hear the bottle breaking in half with how fast he opened it. With an over-generous amount coating his thick fingers, he begins teasing the entrance again.

It starts with one finger, the stretch being barely noticeable but the familiar burn rumbles deep in Jared's stomach. With a few thrusts of the finger, a second one joins, making the smaller male moan softly at the addictive stretch. While Craig is doing preperations to Jared's body, lips caress any skin he could reach: neck, collar-bone, jaw, cheek, nipples - he was going to be purple by the end of this.

The two fingers spread inside of him, making him feel even more stretched, but they now begin to build up speed. Jesus, Craig must have some arm strength to be able to set up a speed like that.

Jared was moaning like a banshee, body moving side to side as the hand was getting nearer and nearer to that spot - the spot that would make him see stars. But it was when the third finger joined that the spot was touched: legs wrapped around firm waist and toes curled into the back of calfs; head thrown back, letting out loud gasps of pleasure; nails digging into biceps to try and hold back the appending orgasm.

"G-g-et in me now-" Fingers hit that spot again "-Or I will s-spoil the ending to Captain America: C-civil War" Serves Craig right for not seeing the movie.

In one fluid movement, Craig was inside him - shit he forgot the condom. A groan left Craig as he belished in the wet, tight heat, moving Jared's legs so they were hooked over his shoulder's. He curled his toes at the new-found angle, face contorted in absolute bliss. Craig's dick stretched him open slowly, every inch making Jared crave more of him; god it was so good.

Watching the man above him lose control as he tries to take his time going slow made Jared more desperate; he wanted him to lose control. So when he pushed back against Craig, trying to make him go faster, the man snapped: hands move to grip onto the pillow either side of Jared's head as Craig finally bottoms out, a relieved hiss leaving his lips. God, Craig made him feel so full, so stretched that he tightened around the length inside him just to feel how wide Craig has opened him with his cock; that motion made the man above him thrust forward in retaliation, right into that golden spot. Tease.

"Move, please - Craig, baby, don't make me beg for it" Jared whined out pathetically, eyes becoming hooded as he stared up at the man above him who returned a powerful gaze; he looked completely destroyed. He complied, however: hands that were resting on the pillow now found comfort on the back of Jared's thighs, forcing the legs to press against his chest; hips start a filthy grind before he pulls out, and just as quickly, slams back in causing the man below to whine loudly into the air.

"Fuck you and y-your - gorgeous fucking dick" Jared pulled Craig down towards him, not caring about the vicious burn in his legs due to the overexerted muscle; lips attacking the pulsing vein in Craig's neck. But the man just gave a groan of arousal, hips picking up their slow rhythm. With every press of his lips against Craig's neck, he would be rewarded with a hard thrust, forcing his body to slide up the sheets and then be forced back by the hands gripping his thighs.

He could feel the erratic pulse of Craig's heart through his chest. The panting of heady want and pleasure being whispered into his ear. With each thrust into Jared, an exhale of air would brush against Jared's skin, trying to keep himself composed, even though he was slowly losing himself in the body below him.

"I---Love---You" Was huffed against Jared's ear, the hands that were holding his thighs now gripping onto his hips. He started to fuck into Jared now, cock thrusting rapidly into his body with a power he has never felt - it was the power of a man who has been storing this up for months. Hips bash roughly against Jared's ass, the sound of skin against skin echoing throughout the spacious room. Jared's cock brushes against Craig's firm stomach, painting clear white trails with each thrust hammered into his body.

God, this was probably the best sex he has had his entire life. His body feels like it is bathed in pure pleasure - every nerve sparking to life as Craig brushes that spot with pure precision. He was going to cum and it hasn't even been 5 minutes.

"F-fuck" Jared gasped out as he tightened his ankles together around the back of Craig's neck, toes curling at the familiar sensation shooting up the length of his dick.

Then he cums, like an explosion between them, painting their skin in the sticky white substance. He tightens around Craig, him only getting a handful of thrusts in before he cums deep inside Jared. He forgot he didn't wear a condom...that's going to be a bitch to clean out later.

"Fuck, that was amazing" Craig breathed out as he pulls out of Jared, collapsing next to him on the bed. Honestly, Jared had to agree with him, it was amazing. They are definitely doing that again.

"Yeah, it was. However, I think you should cook us "totally-amazing-and-awesome-bro-gay-sex" steaks. You made me work up an apetite, bro" Jared rolled over to rest his arms on Craig's chest, smiling down at the eyeroll he shot him in return.

He couldn't wait to see their future...it was going to be awesome.


	3. THANK-YOU!

I didn't expect this fanfiction to get fairly popular. Honestly, I thought it was pretty shit when I wrote it. Anyway, thank-you for the support and feel free to give me any suggestions of any Dream Daddy ships you want a nice dank story for. 

Again, thank-you for the love and support : )


End file.
